Follow the Leader
é o décimo quinto episódio da 5ª Temporada e o 101º episódio de Lost; foi ao ar no dia 06 de Maio de 2009. Jack e Kate discordam sobre a direção a seguir para salvar seus amigos sobreviventes; Locke solidifica sua liderança sobre Os Outros; Sawyer e Juliet se tornam suspeitos aos olhos da Iniciativa DHARMA. Sinopse 1977 tem Jack ferido sob a mira de uma arma.]]Jack e Kate discutem suas opções enquanto estão escondidos entre arbustos no acampamento dos Hostis. De repente, ouvem um tiro e veem Daniel caído no chão. Quando estão se preparando para fugir, eles são surpreendidos por dois homens a cavalo. Charles Widmore é um deles e derruba Jack no chão com um golpe de rifle, e o outro domina Kate. No local onde Daniel foi atingido, Eloise folheia as páginas do diário de Daniel. Ela chega à primeira página e fica confusa ao ler a dedicatória, que ela parece reconhecer ter sido escrita por ela mesma, de seu próprio punho. Charles Widmore e um homem chegam, trazendo Jack e Kate reféns. questiona Jack sobre sua caligrafia no diário de Daniel.]] Richard explica a situação para Widmore. Eloise pergunta a Jack e Kate se eles estavam com Daniel, a que Jack responde "sim". Ela ordena que os levem para sua barraca. Widmore questiona porque pessoas da Iniciativa DHARMA declararam guerra a eles, mas Eloise diz a ele que os três invasores não são gente da DHARMA. Ela assegura a eles que irá acreditar em tudo o que disserem, porque ela acabou de matar seu filho futuro, o mesmo que lhe disse para enterrar a bomba 23 anos atrás antes de desaparecer diante dos seus olhos . Jack diz a Ellie que, usando a bomba, eles podem mudar o futuro e, assim, o que Ellie fez ao seu filho futuro. bate em Sawyer, querendo saber onde Kate está.]] Nas Barracas, Sawyer e Juliet são feitos prisioneiros por Radzinsky. Phil e Radzinsky batem em Sawyer querendo saber onde está Kate, mas Sawyer se recusa a lhes dizer. Phil, então, bate em Juliet, e, depois, chega ao conhecimento deles que Hugo Reyes estava trabalhando com Kate e Jack. Hurley, Miles e Jin escapam das barracas. Eles são seguidos por Dr. Chang, que lhes pergunta se eles são mesmo do futuro. , Jin e Hurley enfrentam um desconfiado Dr. Chang.]] Ele faz a Hurley várias perguntas e Hurley erra as respostas, não demonstrando certeza sobre sua data de nascimento, quem é o presidente, ou se a Guerra da Coreia é um evento real. Hurley finalmente admite que eles são do futuro, e o Dr. Chang acredita neles. Dr. Chang pergunta a Miles se é verdade que ele é seu filho e Miles admite que é verdade. Dr. Chang acredita no que Daniel disse para ele sobre precisar evacuar a Ilha inteira; ele vai ver Horace e se depara com Sawyer machucado e sangrando, e ordena que todos sejam levados para o submarino. Sawyer e Juliet também são levados. mata Erik para proteger Kate.]] Eloise, Kate, Jack, Richard e Erik chegam num riacho. Quando eles param para tentar nadar através de túneis, Kate diz a Jack que ela vai voltar. Erik ameaça atirar em Kate se ela tentar ir embora. Há um tiro e Kate fica em choque. Ela olha para baixo e vê que não foi atingida. Erik cai e Sayid sai de onde estava escondido. Ele aponta sua arma, e Eloise e Richard colocam as mãos para cima. Kate é permitida de abandonar o grupo e vai embora para o submarino junto com Juliet e Sawyer. Sayid fica sabendo sobre a intenção de mudar o futuro e está convencido de ter matado Ben, mas Kate o informa de que Ben está vivo, e o que aconteceu, aconteceu. Nas Barracas, ouve-se uma mensagem nos alto-falantes comunicando que o submarino partirá em 30 minutos. Pessoas embarcam no submarino enquanto Miles, Hurley e Jin observam escondidos. Eles veem Charlotte e sua mãe saírem da kombi e serem levadas para a doca. Lara e o bebê Miles também saem da kombi. Lara está dicutindo com Pierre. Pierre os convence a ir embora.[[image:5x15 AwkwardSub.jpg|thumb|right|O Galaga deixa a Ilha com Sawyer, Juliet e Kate a bordo.]] Miles vê Juliet e Sawyer, ainda algemados, trazidos em um jipe. Miles, confuso, passa o binóculo para Hurley, que diz a Miles que Sawyer, provavelmente, tem um plano. No submarino, Sawyer e Juliet estão felizes e excitados por deixarem a Ilha juntos, e se declaram um para o outro. Phil desce pela escotilha e comunica que mais alguém foi capturado na volta ao acampamento e deveria ser levado. Pelas escadas, Kate entra no submarino. Phil diz para colocar Kate com os outros e alguém a algema. e Eloise descobrem a bomba Jughead.]] Sawyer e Juliet se olham. O submarino submerge na água e deixa a Ilha com Sawyer, Juliet e Kate a bordo. Richard, Jack, Eloise e Sayid nadam pelos túneis submersos sob as Barracas, onde a bomba está escondida. Enquanto eles andam através dos túneis, Sayid sussurra para Jack: "Tenho certeza de que passa pela sua cabeça que essa mulher está te ajudando a detonar a bomba apenas para aniquilar a Iniciativa DHARMA". Jack diz a Sayid que Eloise, dali a 30 anos, é quem vai lhes dizer para voltar à Ilha. Sayid questiona se isso é motivo para acreditar nela, e Jack diz que sim. Eles chegam num salão e Eloise descobre a bomba, que estava coberta por uma lona. 2007 No acampamento dos Outros, Richard está sentado a uma mesa na praia construindo uma espécie de navio em miniatura dentro de uma garrafa. Uma Outra informa a Richard que "ele está aqui". Locke chega com um javali, seguido por Ben e Sun. Richard diz que fazem três anos desde a última vez que eles se viram, e pergunta onde ele esteve. Locke diz a Richard que ele tem um novo propósito, e precisa que Richard venha com ele imediatamente. Depois de Ben lhe dizer que Richard esteve na Ilha "por muito tempo", Sun interrompe Locke e Richard com a foto dos recrutas DHARMA, perguntando se Richard reconhece aquelas pessoas. Richard responde que ele as reconhece, porque ele "assistiu a morte de todos eles". Depois, em uma conversa particular com Sun, Locke duvida que seus amigos estejam mortos. Locke pergunta a Richard se ele ainda tem a bússola que ele lhe deu três anos atrás, e Richard diz que sim. Locke chama Ben para se juntar a ele e Richard na jornada. Ben espera que Locke não confie nele com seu grupo, mas Locke não tem mais medo de nada que ele possa fazer. Locke diz a Sun para ficar, e que ele irá voltar em algumas horas, e que ela tem a sua palavra de que encontrará uma forma de uni-los novamente. Locke, Richard e Ben deixam o acampamento com a bússola em direção à floresta. e Locke observam Richard curando um Locke do passado.]] Durante a viagem, Richard pergunta a Locke por onde ele andou nos últimos três anos e Locke fica surpreso por ele não ter conhecimento disso. Locke diz a ele que eles estão indo para o bimotor (onde Locke foi durante os movimentos temporais da ilha), e depois que eles devem encontrar Jacob. Quando já está quase chegando, Locke diz a Richard que ele deve cuidar da ferida de um homem que aparecerá perto do bimotor, e então para dizer a ele que ele deverá trazer todos aqueles que saíram da Ilha, e que para fazer isso ele irá ter que morrer. Esse homem é o próprio Locke. Enquanto Richard conversa e guia o Locke do passado, o Locke do presente diz a Ben que ele sabe que Ben nunca havia visto Jacob, o que o surpreende. Então, um barulho ocorre e o Locke do passado desaparece. Ben pergunta para onde Locke havia ido, e Locke responde que iria devolver a bússola para Richard. Richard volta para perto de Ben e Locke, dizendo que Locke parecia muito convencido do que dizer ao seu passado, especialmente quando disse que ele iria morrer. Locke diz que foi a escolha certa. Os três então retornam ao acampamento, onde Locke discursa a todos os Outros presentes que ele irá ver Jacob, e que gostaria de levá-los também. Os Outros parecem ansiosos por isso, mas Ben e Richard parecem achar o contrário. Richard diz que Locke pode começar a se tornar um problema, e Ben diz que foi por isso que ele havia tentado o matar. Sun pergunta a Locke se Jacob poderá ajudar Jin e os outros a voltarem ao presente, e Locke afirma, ainda fazendo com que Richard concordasse em lhes mostrar aonde precisam ir. Na manhã seguinte, Locke e os Outros deixam o acampamento para encontrarem Jacob. Ben, então, diz a Locke sobre as opiniões de Richard de que ver Jacob o deixaria desconfortável, mas enfim reafirma sua fidelidade à jornada de Locke: reunir-se com seus amigos de 1977. Locke, então, revela a Ben um segredo: ele não está interessado em se reunir com seus amigos de 1977. Por fim, revela suas reais intenções, para o choque de Ben: matar Jacob. Curiosidades Gerais *Essa é a segunda vez que um personagem vê a si mesmo devido a viagem no tempo. O primeiro foi Miles que viu a si como um bebê na casa do Dr. Chang, e agora Locke, que assiste a Richard remover a bala de si mesmo que viajava no tempo. Notas da Produção *Desmond não aparece neste episódio. *Pelo segundo episódio seguido, uma cena da estreia da temporada é mostrada em um diferente contexto. *As únicas falas de Daniel foram reusadas de . *A cena em onde Richard encontra Locke machucado é repetida nesse episódio sem adições ou modificações. *Esse episódio não tem flashbacks ou flashforwards, similar ao e . Contudo, alguns fãs afirmam que o episódio foi centrado em Richard. Erros de Gravação *A rachadura na Jughead foi movida da ponta da bomba para o corpo da mesma. * Quando Widmore vira "Jack", uma dupla de dublês pode ser vista. * Quando Eloise está saindo da água, nós vemos Richard dando a ela uma tocha, mas no próximo corte, Richard está acendo-a, e ainda não deu a tocha a Eloise. Temas Recorrentes * Widmore e um Hostil atacam Jack e Kate montados à cavalo. * Locke traz um javali morto ao acampamento dos Outros. * Eloise coloca Jack e Kate em sua tenda. * A Iniciativa Dharma interroga Sawyer e Juliet na sala de vigilância. * Dr. Chang pergunta à Hurley se ele tem 46 anos. ** 23 × 2 = 46. * Hurley confessa ao Dr. Chang que são do futuro. * Miles confessa ao Dr. Chang que ele é seu filho. * Sawyer chama Mitch de "Nemo". * Juliet fala para Radzinsky que ela e Sawyer não são pessoas más. * Sayid tem vivido sozinho desde que atirou em Ben. * Sayid mata Erik para impedí-lo de matar Kate. * Locke declara que sua razão para querer visitar Jacob é para matá-lo. * Jack fala a Kate que é o destino deles evitar o Incidente na Cisne. * Richard fala a Sun que ele se lembra de ter visto Jin, Kate e os outros em 1977 porque ele os viu morrer. * Ellie fecha os olhos de seu filho. * Faraday morreu com os olhos abertos. * Widmore alega que Ellie não deveria fazer a viagem até a Jughead na condição dela. Análise da História *Radzinsky substitui Horace como o líder da Iniciativa Dharma. *Locke volta a liderar os Outros, orientando uma jornada com a intenção de matar Jacob. *Sayid mata Erik. *Richard conduz Eloise, Jack e Sayid para detonar a Jughead. *Sawyer a Juliet que ele a ama. *Jack finalmente admite que ele talvez estivesse errado e Locke talvez estivesse certo sobre o destino. Referências Culturais *''http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vinte_Mil_L%C3%A9guas_Submarinas Vinte Mil Léguas Submarinas: Sawyer chama um dos tripulantes do Galaga de Nemo. Nemo é o capitão do submarino ''Nautilus nesse livro de http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Julio_verne Júlio Verne. *'http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Guerra_da_cor%C3%A9ia Guerra da Coreia': Pierre pergunta a Hurley se ele lutou na Guerra da Coreia (1950-1953), e Hurley responde dizendo que não houve tal fato. *'http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jimmy_carter Jimmy Carter': Pierre Chang pergunta a Hurley sobre o presidente dos Estados Unidos em 1977, que é Jimmy Carter, que assumiu o gabinete de 1977 a 1981. *''http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Microsoft Microsoft: Sawyer fala a Juliet que eles vão investir na Microsoft enquanto eles caminham até o submarino. *http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dallas_cowboys Dallas Cowboys: Sawyer fala a Juliet que eles vão apostar nos Dallas Cowboys para vencer o Super Bowl de 1978 enquanto eles caminham até o submarino. *http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Proje%C3%A7%C3%A3o_da_consci%C3%AAncia Experiência Extracorporal'': Enquanto Richard ajuda o Locke viajante no tempo, Ben fala a Locke: "Isto deve ser uma completa experiência fora-do-corpo". Técnicas Literárias *Erik abuses Jack and Kate in Eloise's tent, then the next scene shows Radzinsky abusing Sawyer in the surveillance room. *Sawyer grita "son of a bitch" (filho da puta) quando Phil bate em Juliet. *Kate volta para resgatar seus amigos, mas ao invés disso é capturada. *Erik atravessa a floresta com personagens importantes, somente para ser atirado em um momento crucial por Sayid. *Os Outros guardaram a bomba de hidrogênio nos túneis e a Dharma construiu sua vila acima do local. *Locke revela a Ben que ele pretende matar Jacob. *Richard conta para Sun que ele se lembra de ter visto Jack, Kate, e Hurley em 1977 porque "eu vi eles morrerem". *Until Locke took Richard to the Beechcraft, it seemed likely that he had told Richard about being shot during their meeting in 1954 in *John é o motivo de sua própria morte, pois dois ele quem contou a Richard para falar para o Locke baleado que ele teria que morrer. *Jack reflete se é a única maneira de mudar as coisas, mas segundos depois Daniel é baleado e morre.. Referências a Episódios *Richard menciona a última vez que ele viu Locke, três anos antes. *Richard fala a Locke que o resto dos Outros está no Templo, que é pra onde eles foram mandados por Ben três anos antes. *Dr. Chang faz a Hurley perguntas similares as que ele ele estava receoso que a Iniciativa Dharma poderia fazer; nomeadamente, quem era o presidente dos Estados Unidos em 1977. *Kate e Juliet são algemadas juntas. *Os acontecimentos com o bimotor são testemunhados sob um ponto de vista diferente. *Jack fala a Sayid que Eloise Hawking irá ajudá-los a encontrar a Ilha no futuro. *O assasinato de Locke por Ben é sugerido e mencionado no episódio. *Sun mostra a Richard a fotografia dada a ela por Christian Shephard. *Sayid acredita que ele matou Ben. *Pierre e Miles reconhecem seu relacionamento como pai e filho. *Pierre pergunta a Miles, Hurley, e Jin se Faraday estava certo ou não sobre ser do futuro *Ellie diz "Tudo bem, vamos começar" antes de entrar nos túneis com Jack, Richard e Sayid, exatamente como ela disse a Ben, Jack, Sun e Desmond sobre O Farol. *Ellie lê o diário de Daniel, reconhecendo sua própria caligrafia na primeira página. *Ellie cita seu primeiro encontro com Daniel em 1954. *John caminha até o acampamento carregando um javali morto, assim como Miles fez. *John caminha até o acampamento dos Outros com um corpo sobre suas costas, muito parecido com o que ele fez quando carregou o corop de seu pai em suas costas. *Os Outros fazem sua jornada até Jacob, quase da mesma forma que os sobreviventes do voo 815 fizeram até a torre de rádio. *A observação de Widmore sobre Jack e Kate estarem "rastejando nas moitas... como ratos" faz lembrar de quando ele acusou Ben de "rastejar até seu quarto ... - como um rato." Questões não respondidas *Quem foi o líder dos Outros durante a ausência de Locke? *Por que alguns dos Outros estão no Templo? *De que maneira Richard viu o grupo de sobreviventes de LaFleur morrerem em 1977? *Por quais motivos Radzinsky substituiu Horace como o líder da Iniciativa Dharma? *Por que Richard estava hesitante em levar Locke a Jacob? *O que Richard queria discutir com Locke antes deles irem ver Jacob? *Como os Hostis levaram a bomba para dentro dos Túneis? *Por que Locke quer matar Jacob? Links externos *Comunicado à Imprensa